<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s in it for me? by Mulberrywest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146827">What’s in it for me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest'>Mulberrywest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This prompt is the very essence of Shanker... it had to be done. Out of order prompt-wise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike, Shanker &amp; Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s in it for me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s in it for me?” the gold tooth glinted in the light as Shanker shifted in the visitor’s chair. “For once in your fucking life, couldn’t you just do something because it’s the right thing!” Strike paced behind the desk - his eyes wild and beard more unkempt than usual. Shanker realised now wasn’t the time to poke the bear. “All right Bunsen – calm down – I know you’re on edge but it’s not my fault that you haven’t had the balls to tell her how you feel and now she’s gone AWOL. She’s probably just shacked up with some geezer.”<br/>“You’re not fucking helping, Shanker.” Strike raged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>